


The Cape

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [24]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2018, Treat, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Krennic pines forwhomthat which he cannot possess.





	The Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



The ballroom is crowded, and countless partygoers keep them apart. It doesn’t matter. He can’t tear his eyes away.

She is exquisitely beautiful: Crimson. Shimmering. Graceful. Swirling like water while she and her partner dance.

Oh! If only she belonged to him instead! How he’d cherish her. _Treasure_ her.

Alas, she isn’t his. He can’t afford to maintain her as she deserves, not on his pitiful officer’s salary.

The unfairness! How he loathes his own pathetic sartorial accoutrement.

Director Orson Krennic’s heart clenches painfully as that gorgeous, custom-made red cape leaves the building with her lucky wearer…

_…and without him._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on September 30, 2018.


End file.
